One Piece: The New Order
by Raeker
Summary: When Luffy was taken by pirates to be sold as a slave, nobody knew what would happen. Will he ever see Ace and Sabo again? And if he will, will he still be the same? Luffy must overcome his fears to be able to return safely, but through torture and pain, will he return with his sanity intact? Rated M because of gore. Dark Luffy. Slave Luffy. OOC Luffy/other characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

**Hey guys. This is my first story on fanfiction, and also the first English story I've ever made. I'm Dutch, so there may be a few grammar mistakes here and there. Anyway, I've tried my best, and I hope you guys like it. Right now there isn't a lot of action, I'm just trying to introduce you all to the story.**

**Chapter 1**

"Luffy! Luffy!" I open my eyes. What's happened? Why am I on a boat? And why aren't Ace and Sabo on it? They're on the beach, screaming and waving. Ow. My head hurts. It's like I've been hit by a big stick. And in fact, I probably have. I try to remember what has happened. Last thing I remember was that me, Sabo and Ace were sleeping in our treehouse. Then I heard some strange voices, something about "Remember, just take the kid. He's worth more than he looks, or so I heard". But I'm not too sure if I heard it correctly. I'm not exactly what you would call a 'light sleeper'. I may just have dreamt that. Anyway, I assume they climbed the ladder and hit us all on the head. Or perhaps just me. 'I assume'. What? What's wrong with me today, using fancy words I barely even know. And I haven't thought this much since… well, a long time. I would almost think I fell on my head, because a stick wouldn't be able to cause THIS much damage. Unless it was a really big stick, which would mean these guys are probably very strong.

I look around, Ace and Sabo long gone. I've cried, yeah. They are my brothers, and I will probably never see them again. I wonder if Gramps will hate it that I'm gone. No, he'd probably blame me for all this. He'd say something about me not having trained enough, and that a real marine would never be caught while sleeping. Pff, it's not even like I WANT to become a marine. I'd have to follow someone's orders, which isn't exactly my forte. No, pirates are a lot better. You can have adventure after adventure, discover lost treasures and beat guys like the ones that have me tied up on their ship. Yeah. Tied up. They probably don't know how to deal with Devil Fruit Users. Or they think I'm too weak to escape. They're most likely right anyway. I haven't tried to escape yet, I've been thinking too much for that. I haven't seen any other ship around, so it's not like I can go anywhere.

The guys, yeah all men, are probably pirates. I've seen pirates in the past, but these guys don't even closely resemble Shanks and his crew. They laugh every once in a while, but not like Shanks. Shanks would laugh because he's with friends having fun. These guys are laughing for… well whatever reason they're laughing for. Their flag is just a plain Jolly Roger, nothing added to it. I don't think they have a name for their crew either. Or their ship. The only guy I've taken note of is their captain, Tagur Kingshair. I don't exactly find his hair very 'king' like, but ah well. I don't necessarily look like a monkey either. Or do I? When was the last time I've looked in the mirror…? I can't remember.

I overheard one of the pirates saying something about the 'Grand Line'.Shanks told me it's a really dangerous sea, so I can't help but be a bit scared. But these guys look like they have been in more than just a few drunken brawls, so I'm sure I'll be fine. The only real thing I'm worried about is what will happen when we arrive to our final destination. I am certain they haven't simply taken me just so I can see how nice the sea looks while I'm tied to a pole.

None of the pirates have even tried speaking to me yet. They act like I'm not even there. We have been sailing for many hours now, I'm not too sure how many. It's been around 30 minutes since the sun has risen, and I am starting to get hungry. Some of the men have looked at me though. Some with disgust, others with fear – probably because they are afraid that the rumors of Devil Fruit Users being actual devils are true. Some of them have just been checking up on me to see if I haven't tried to escape yet. And to be honest, no I still haven't tried. And if I won't get any food anytime soon, I will probably be too hungry to even think of escaping.

**End of chapter 1**

_**A/N**_

**So yeah. That was the first chapter. Please review and stuff. I'm really curious to see if people think it's good. Also, for those wondering, yes the pirate's name was completely made up. No refference to anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

**Hey guys! Here is my second chapter! 24 hours, 82 views, 2 reviews, 2 followers and 1 favorite after my first chapter, the second one is out! Anyway, I can already promise that this story will be very long. First of all, writing it takes a lot of time. This chapter took me 2 hours, and the first one took me about 1 hour. And this isn't even that long. I will do one or two more chapters about the pirate ship, or atleast that's the plan. Anyway, I'm glad a lot of people like it ^^**

**Review answers:**

_**Lufna:**_** I don't speak French xD Luckily my good friend Google Translate does! Je suis heureux que vous avez aimé! Voici plus :3**

**_mireee3D2Y: _Thank you! If you liked the first chapter, I am sure you'll like this one as well! (or hope anyway)**

**Chapter 2**

I'm not too sure how many hours passed since I realized I was very hungry. I kind of dozed off. The warmth of the sun combined with the smell of fresh ingredients and cooking meat coming from the kitchen made me very sleepy. At first I tried to stay awake, but I hadn't slept for all the time I was on this ship. In fact, the food still isn't here. I swear I could smell cooking meat hours before, but perhaps it was for the crew and not for me. They will probably only feed me enough to barely stay alive. Or perhaps less time progressed than I thought.

For the first time since I was forced on this journey, someone finally walked up to me. And he had food. "There. Eat it quickly so I can leave. I need to make sure you eat everything." The man said while handing me a plate of food. The food, while not amazing, looked better than what you would expect for a prisoner. There was a piece of well done meat, and some stuff that looked a lot like broccoli. I thought that the most I would eat would be a small bowl of rice. "Why am I on this ship?" I ask the man. The man had blond hair, wore nothing to cover his bare, ripped torso and wore black shorts. He snickered. "Just eat. We have a long journey ahead of us, and I don't have all day." I wasn't too sure if I should continue asking questions. He didn't look too happy, and I don't want to annoy him any further. After I was done eating the food, I realized I really needed to go pee. The man had already grabbed my plate to leave, not even looking at me. "Eh… I really need to go" The man looked back at me. "Well why don't you?" "I can't pee here! I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore." The man didn't make any efforts to hide his grin. "Well that's your problem, isn't it?" With that he left.

I can't do it. I just can't. It's literally killing me. I need to pee, and I just can't make myself do it. I look around to see the man, who, even though he wasn't very nice, is the only man here who I really 'trust'. I couldn't see him. I even tried calling out to some of the nicer looking people, but they just ignored me. While looking around, I realized that the sails weren't up. But we were definitely moving. I wondered how that was possible, as this ship didn't have any kind of rudders. Also that would make a lot of sound, of which there wasn't any. The only things I can hear are the sounds of the ocean, the ship and some cows. Or wait, scrap that. A cow. It's a well known fact that ships always take fresh meat with them, even though it are usually chickens. It is strange though that they decided that one cow was enough. Perhaps they've already eaten the rest, and they will restock at the closest village. But still, it's strange. This cow sounds bigger and louder than any other cow I've ever heard. I, obviously, have never actually heard a cow on the ocean, so that might be the reason.

I did pee on the end. It hurt so much even my subconscious couldn't stop my bladder. I was drenched in my own pee and sweat. I had been sitting in the sun without the ability to even move. My face was probably burned, and even though I love getting a tan, this was really too much. I tried to just breath through my mouth so I didn't need to smell my own stink, but this was really too much. I started to hear screaming. I wanted the screaming to stop, but it only grew louder and louder. After about a minute when a lot of the pirates ran at me I realized that _I_ was the one screaming

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" The Captain came out of his cabin, clearly angry. The blond haired man came out after him, also with a look on his face that obviously showed that whoever was screaming was going to regret ever stepping onboard on this ship. I have to admit I am surprised that I didn't lose it before. I lost my home, my family and possibly also my future. But I got over that quickly. No, apparently it was me smelling bad, even though I have definitely smelled worse in the past, that made me lose my calm. I was covered in sweat, tears, pee and I think also blood. I for some reason have a nosebleed. I have never had one before, but Ace did once. Sabo hit him on his nose, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he was actually crying because of the pain. I was laughing at him, which made him angry at me. Sabo had to get Ace of me so he wouldn't tear my eyes out. In the end we just laughed and ate the crocodile we killed a few hours before.

The thought of my lost brothers made me cry and scream even louder. "YOU!" Captain Kingshair grabbed me by the collar. He tried to lift me up, but since I was stuck to the pole he threw me back on the ground. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice him getting close to me. His face was red with anger. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE NOISE ON MY SHIP!" I, not knowing how to respond, cried even louder, making him more angry then he already was. "WE FED YOU BETTER FOOD THAN YOU WOULD PROBABLY GET ON ANY OTHER SHIP! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?!" He pauses for a second, as if he really thought I would answer. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU WILL MAKE US MILLIONS! IT'S REALLY RARE TO FIND CHILDREN WHO HAVE EATEN DEVIL FRUITS! THE ADULTS ARE TOO STRONG TO CAPTURE! AND IF WE DON'T TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU, WE MIGHT MAKE ONE OR TWO MILLION BELI LESS! SO SHUT UP, OR WE WILL HAVE TO HURT YOU!" I was still crying. His speech about hurting and selling me didn't exactly help. "I-I miss m-my brot-brothers!" I cried. "Brothers?" He looked surprised. "BROTHERS?!" He turns around to one of his henchmen, who clearly seemed to be afraid of the angry captain. The captain looked at them for a minute, trying to calm down before speaking to his men "Can you please inform me why this kid has brothers?" Even though he didn't scream, he talked with a voice that clearly meant that whomever didn't inform him of this fact was going to regret it. "What you told me was that he had no family. He had a few friends, but he would _surely_ get over that." One of his men spoke up. "We-well sir, our sources clearly stated that he was living in the jungle with his friends. They never said anything about brothers, an-" "I DON'T CARE!" Said the captain, clearly angry again. "WHAT I EXPECTED WAS A KID WITH NO FAMILY OR ANYONE ELSE HE WOULD REALLY MISS! NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH A CRY BABY LIKE HIM!" The captain was really angry. I finally started to calm down, as the captain threw his anger at someone other than me. I gathered the little courage I had, and spoke up. "I will shut up if you give me a bath and a place to pee and sleep!" I sounded a lot more confident than I actually was. The captain looked at me, again, and I started to regret saying that. "So, the cry baby thinks he's actually a tough guy, huh?" He started mocking me. Normally I would speak back, saying something stupid, even in these circumstances. But I didn't. My heart was beating so hard I was sure my blood pour out of somewhere in my body. "Very well. You will get a cell, where you can sleep on the hay. "You," he pointed to the blond man "untie him and get him to his cell. And," he turned back to me "if _you_ ever speak to me like that again, I will make sure that that cute face of yours will disappear and never come back"

**End of chapter 2**

_**A/N**_

**Yeah, that's Mohmoo :3 I suppose these guys left him near Fishman Island and Arlong found him... but I'm not too sure whether or not the years are correct... This is Luffy 12 years ago, and I think if I remember correctly Arlong left to East Blue around 13 years ago...? Ah well, I'm not too sure.**

**Anyway, I have a question for you all. Who should the blond man be? I really hate making OOC characters, but I did it with Luffy because I had to. Anyway, he has to be blonde (obviously) and he can't be Sabo. If you guys can't think of anyone either (no, I won't do Sanji), I'll just make my own character**

**So yeah, I hope you all like it. These things _won't _be daily. This is just a coincidence (and I'm very exited to continue this story)**


	3. Chapter 3 NEW

**_NEW A/N_**

**Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry and, well sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't post a new chapter last Friday like I said I would. First I watched some TV, and later I felt really down because of personal reasons. The personal reasons became even worse today, but I pushed through so I could post this new chapter for you guys. I'm also sorry that I posted a chapter I wasn't actually _happy_ with. I didn't like it when I was writing it and I hated it even more when I actually reread it online. So yeah, sorry**

**Anyway, I changed the whole beginning. The end-part is the same, with a few tweaks here and there.**

**New reviews  
><strong>

_**Analanat:**_** Is one day and a few hours soon enough for you?**

**_OLD A/N_**

**Well, guys, here is the next chapter. I will try to post a new chapter every day (I'm just loving this so much) around 9 P.M. GMT+1. ****Anyway, thank you all for loving my story!**

**(New) Review answers Chapter 1**

_**Guest: **_**Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Review answers Chapter 2**

**_Guest: _****I don't know... I don't think Hawkins really fits in this story, sorry**

**_Lufna: _****Wow. I wish I had thought about that. Bellamy is perfect, as he already has a relationship with Luffy where he hates him at first but likes him later on. It's perfect!**

**_mireee3D2Y: _****I can't wait either! It's going to be awesome! It will take a few more chapters though**

**I forgot to add disclaimers in the last two chapters. I hope you all and Oda can forgive me :3**

**Disclaimer: ****I Do ****NOT ****own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned in the story**

**Chapter 3**

The blonde literally pushed me in my cell. I am made of rubber, so it didn't hurt. But I realized something. All the time that I was on this ship I've thought about many things. I've thought about what Sabo and Ace are doing, I've thought about Dadan. But I haven't thought about my straw hat. My treasure. My straw hat isn't here. I haven't had it since I boarded the ship. "Wait!" The blonde was walking away, but stopped after I called out for him. "What?" "Well, I was thinking if I could have my straw hat." "Straw hat?" The man said, confused. "Yeah, my straw hat. I had it on me while I was sleeping, so you must have it. Right?" It has only been a few months since I got that hat, but there have been few moments where I didn't have it on my head. I would almost say that my hat is my best friend, and, on this ship, it probably is. If they have it anyway. "Oh, your _straw hat_. I don't have it. Sarkies kept it as his trophy. Perhaps if you ask _real_ nicely he will give it back." The way the blonde said that, I'd doubt it would really be that easy. Perhaps I should steal it back sometime, but for that I would need access to the rest of the ship. Which is a luxury I don't have for now. But, the thought that my hat is somewhere within my reach is already enough to satisfy my needs. I am, of course, still drenched in sweat, pee, blood and who knows what more, but I do feel better now. In fact, I think I might even feel a bit happy.

The happiness didn't last very long. The captain's threat still echoed within my mind, I couldn't help but be scared. I'm not the one in power here. He is. I'm no king, I don't deserve this treatment. The only reason I'm not still tied to that pole is because I will make him money. Lots of money. Now I do at least now my purpose on this ship, so that's good. But I don't think me being sold is exactly within my interests. Ace, Sabo, Dadan, Gramps… all of them are good people. I mean, Ace can be an idiot, Sabo can be very secretive, Dadan is a mountain bandits – and I HATE mountain bandits – and Gramps has hit me so hard in the past I am very sure my brain is jelly now. But they are still good people. They just want what's the best for me. Becoming a marine is not exactly best for me – I hate having to deal with people that think they're better than me – but he just wants me to have a good future. A future that I would hate, but still. A future. Not that it matters right now. I probably don't have a future anymore. Or well, not one that I will like.

Ace, Sabo, I hate them. I do. I hate them from the bottom of my heart. Why didn't they stop the pirates? Why didn't they keep me safe? Why didn't they protect me? Why didn't they come after me? Why? Why? Why? I hate them. But, no matter how much I hate them, why do I still miss them? I. Hate. Them. Why do I miss them if I hate them? That doesn't make sense. Why can't I just hate them and forget. Forget they have ever even existed. Forget all the adventures we've had together. If I forget about them, everything will be fine. I mean, it won't save me, but I don't have to cry. I don't have to cry because I miss Ace. I don't have to cry because I miss Sabo. If I don't remember them, I won't have to cry about them. Problem solved. The captain won't hate it, because I won't cry. And everybody will be happy. Alright, _I_ won't be happy. But happiness isn't going to get me of this ship. Happiness won't save me if one of the pirates points a gun to my head. Happiness won't save me if I am about to starve to death. It won't. I would die, and that would be it. I would probably die crying, tears coming out of my eyes because I wouldn't see Ace or Sabo ever again. But if I don't remember them, that problem wouldn't exist. I could be calm, consider the actions I could take and help myself that way. Or I would still be scared and wouldn't be able to do anything. But at least I wouldn't cry.

Forget. Forget. Forget. Forget. That is what's going through my head right now. I am sure, absolutely sure, that if I keep repeating that, I will forget. Forget about everything. Forget about everything I've ever done together with Ace and Sabo. Forget about the things that have happened. Forget about the things I would miss. Like that rat we used to have. We found him in our treehouse. We forgot to feed him though, so he died. Or well, we didn't forget, we just didn't know what rats eat. We tried crocodile meat, but he didn't want it. We tried bear meat, but he didn't want it. We tri- wait, I should forget. Not remember. Remembering is not a good thing for me right now. The only things I should remember are my name and my goal. Nothing else matters. My past doesn't matter. Ace, Sabo, Dadan… it's best to just forget about them completely.

Forgetting someone is not easy. Very difficult, even. I can easily forget what I've eaten yesterday and the name of someone I just met. But I don't try to forget with those. I don't try to forget the name of captain Whatshisface. I don't try to forget things. But now that I do, I realize it isn't working. I can't forcefully forget about Ace and Sabo. I can't just forget all about my past, even though I really want to. I want to. I want to forget. I want to hate them. But I just can't.

I open my eyes. Apparently I fell asleep. The blonde looks angry, clearly not liking the fact he had to wake me up. "Didn't you want to take a bath?" Bath? Oh yeah, I still smell terrible. The blonde is waiting at the door of my cell. "Hurry up, I don't have all day" I follow him. The ship, while not huge, is bigger than I originally thought. I think there are around 20-30 people on this ship. I have no idea whether they all have different duties, or if they're just there to scrub the deck. The blonde opens a door. Inside is a small bathroom. There's a bath, and… well that's it really. There's almost no room to change. "I'll wait here. Be done in ten minutes" As he closed the door, I take a better look at the bath. It wasn't big, perhaps big enough for three grown men. I quickly take of my clothes, which are also ruined at this point, to make sure I can enjoy it as long as possible. The water is a bit too warm, but it isn't that bad when you get used to it.

After a little more than ten minutes the man knocks loudly on the door. "GET OUT NOW OR I'LL MAKE YOU" I quickly get out of the bath and look at my clothes. They're shredded, dirty and I can still smell the pee. "I don't have any clothes to put on" I look at them with disgust. I have changed a lot since I got on this ship. I think more, and I make less stupid remarks. I'm still not too sure why… perhaps the thought of having lost my family has done it, but I honestly have no idea. But I have also become neater. Sure, I would never wear clothes drenched in pee, but I never cared about them being torn. "It doesn't matter. This bath is only for this once. You'll need to wear your shorts, but you can leave the shirt if you really hate to wear it. You'll not get anything new though." The man seems to have calmed down, as he speaks in a much softer voice than before.

I can't say that I'm surprised that I have to wear my shorts. They don't care if I smell bad, they just don't want me to be in a bad condition when we reach our destination. They would probably even whip me if they have to, as long as it isn't on my face. This bath was probably only to make me shut up. As I put on my shorts, the blonde asks me something. "Who's this Sabo guy anyway? You were talking about him in your sleep." Sabo. The boy I try to forget most. Ace could be annoying at times, but I still love him. But Sabo is definitely my 'favorite' brother. "Why would _you_ care?" "Forget it then" the blonde man said. Well, I just ruined what was probably my only chance to ever get a friend on board this ship. Great.

I decided to just leave the shirt in the bathroom. Even though I had to stick with my shorts, there was no way in Hell I would _ever_ wear that. The blonde escorts me back to my cell. Neither of us say anything on our way there. When we finally reach our cell, I mumble something. "What?" says the blonde. "Sabo is my brother" The blonde man just nods, still not saying anything in response. Once he closed the cell door, he asks me something. "What's your name?" I'm surprised at that question. Of course, they didn't know my name, yet, but I thought he would continue asking questions about Sabo. I think he didn't want to hurt my feelings any more than he already had. "It's Luffy" "Well then, Luffy. I'm Bellamy"

**_NEW A/N_**

**So yeah. Here's the new chapter 3! Chapter 4 will go up tommorow... hopefully.**

**Did you know that I lost like 350 views after I deleted the old two 'chapters'? Soooo close to a 1000... D:**

**_A/N_**

**I just thought it might have been a better idea for this story to take place a few years later, after Sabo was dead. That would make this conversation a lot more awkward, and also a lot more touching. Ah well, I instead came up with this other cool idea for Sabo :D Of course, the timing wouldn't be that good if I would have made the story after Sabo had died. It would mean Tiger saved the slaves a lot later, but it's fine anyway.  
><strong>**Tiger IS already going to be a few years later, by the way. I don't want to send Luffy to Mariejois at the age of 7. He will be a slave for 3 years before he'll be sold as a slave to the Celestial Dragons. Now he will be 10 when he gets sent there, but he would have been 13 if I would have done it the way I now want to do it. But I'll stick with what I have done, I don't feel like changing everything.**

**This chapter is now the longest chapter! Yaaaaay!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

**Hey, so here is chapter 4! Yay! It isn't as long as (the new) chapter 3, but this time I'm actually happy with what I have made. So yeah, read and stuff!**

**Reviews**

**No reviews! Please review more, so I know if I'm doing good! Even just a "cool story bro" is accepted! But I like the really long and boring ones too!**

******Disclaimer: ****I Do ****NOT ****own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned in the story******

**Chapter 4**

I'm bored. Very bored. Just like I said, there's nothing to do. When I was tied to a pole I could at least still look around, but here there's only a small, barred window which shows the endless, blue sea. I instead spend my time doing push-ups, sit-ups, squats and all sorts of things. As there was nobody here to play with, I couldn't play any games. I still tried, though. But it didn't exactly work. I tried to count the amount of hay straws there were in my 'bed'. But I lost count around twenty, so I gave up. I wanted to know if I could stare at the sun for more than a minute, but I didn't even make it to five seconds. So basic exercises were the only thing I could do.

I also tried to see if I could learn a few moves using my powers. I can't even throw a punch. It hits, but there's not enough power. And the fact my fists are made out of rubber make it more suitable for a strange, uncomfortable couch than a tool in battle. But I still tried, and I was able to bear the slow passing of time. I could have sworn only an hour had passed since my bath, but at one point someone came in with my dinner. Or perhaps it was really only an hour that had passed, and it was already late by the time I had my bath. I did pass out before, so you never know.

Either way, this stranger came in with a plate of food. I didn't exactly make note of what he looked like, as my hunger took over. In fact, I didn't even look at what I was eating. This morning I was still in a shock, so I barely ate anything. But now that I've trained for what was at least an hour, I'm that hungry I could have eaten a horse. Only a few seconds after I ate the food, I blurt out "More please," without even giving it a second thought. The man was surprised, as he didn't expect me to eat a full plate of food with such ease. And me wanting even more made him both concerned and cautious. I have eaten a Devil Fruit, and, without knowing my real power, he didn't want to get on my bad side. "I will see if we have anything left, but don't count on it." He said, with a tone that would make little children have nightmares and pee themselves in bed.

As the man walked away, I noticed he left the cell door unlocked. I wasn't too sure whether we were near an island or another ship, but I wasn't going to leave this one chance for freedom I might ever have unanswered. I peeked around the corner of my cell door, to see if there was anyone nearby. As there wasn't, I slowly and steadily sneaked out of my cell. There was a long hallway on my left, and a door on my right that led right outside. The door had a window in it, and, when I looked through, I saw that we were still moving. Perhaps we were really close to an island, but I couldn't risk it. No escaping for me today. But, as this will most likely be my only real chance I'll ever have, I could probably try and steal a knife. If I remember correctly, the man from before went left. Which means the kitchen is that way. But, before, when we went to the bathroom, we also went left. It leads to the main deck, and there were a lot of people there. So if I don't want to be found, right would probably be the best way to go. But if I would go right, the chances of finding the kitchen, and so finding a knife, would be significantly lower.

As I know I don't have a lot of time, I risk it and go left. The hallway has quite a few doors, all with windows. Most of them look like cells, and a few appear to be storages. But none of them were kitchens. As I go through the main door at the end, I could swear everybody on the ship could hear my heart, pounding away in my chest. Perhaps I shouldn't have done this. I can still go back now, and nobody would even know I went out. Nobody will notice me, and nobody will hurt me for I haven't done anything wrong, yet. But, a knife gives many opportunities. If we are near an island, I can perhaps take one of them hostage. Or I can make a run for it and stab anyone that gets in my way. So I decide to keep going onwards, and pray to God that everything will go right. I sneak around, trying to make sure nobody notices me. I have never tried such a thing before. Usually I would just run straight in, screaming. But, in these circumstances, doing so would definitely not result in me having a good time. In fact, they usually don't, but even more so right now. Luckily there are no people around right now. They are probably eating, which is good. If the cooks are eating too, then there will be nobody in the kitchen and it might also take longer for the man to return to my cell. Now, if I'm even more lucky the kitchen is separated from the dining room. But even I have finite luck, and I am sure to run out sometime soon.

As I look around, I see there are quite a few doors. I know the one to the bathroom and the one to the hallway I just got from. But there were still a lot of doors left. Two of them are close to each other. From one comes a lot of laughter and cheer, and indeed it appears the crew is eating dinner right now. From the other comes mostly silent, with a few echoes coming from the other room. As I look through the window, I can indeed see a kitchen. The kitchen appears to be empty, and luckily separated by two door that makes it look just like a restaurant. It's fairly big in size, and I can already see a knife, lying on one of the counters. I quickly move in, closing the door as silently as I can, and grab the knife. Just as I grab it, I can hear the door open and someone saying "Yeah, you're right. Some sake will make this night a million times better!" I quickly hide behind the counter, and pray that the man will not go to this side of the kitchen. As my heart beats faster and faster, louder and louder, the man grabs a bottle from a wine rack, containing a liquid I can only assume is sake. I hear the man walking back to the doors, he suddenly stops. And I hear him, slowly, turning around.

**End of chapter 4**

**Just noticed: I forgot to add an "End of chapter 3" in the last chapter! Noooo, now I am doomed! Everybody will hate me D:**

**Anyway, cliffhanger! Yay, we all love those!  
>There may not be a new chapter tommorow, as I'm really busy in the evening. If it isn't up by 7 P.M. GMT+1 then it won't be up at all.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**_**A/N**_**

**Hey! I haven't updated this story in a while, sorry. Here is the new chapter! Next chapter will hopefully be up tommorow...**

**Reviews**

_******The One Piece Virus******_******: Here it is! Yeah, I feel like there aren't enough of them, really. And most of them are either bad or stopped somewhere in the middle of the story. That's why I wrote my own!******

******Disclaimer: ****I Do ****NOT ****own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned in the story******

**Chapter 5**

The man, slowly, turns around. My heart is pounding faster than I even thought was possible. The man, however, seemed oblivious to the fact there was someone else in the room. Instead, he looked for something. He wandered around, luckily not towards my hiding place, and was clearly confused that what he was looking for wasn't there. As he didn't find what he was looking for, he left the room. I was relieved. I am not sure what would happen if I were to be found, but I don't want to know either.

I leave the kitchen and, as quietly as possible, I get back to my cell. Even though I'm not scared anymore, I still have to be careful. There may still be someone on the lookout who just hasn't spotted me before. As I enter my cell, I close the door and hide the knife under the hay which is what I, from now on, have to call my 'bed'. I hide it way underneath, so that, when I do sleep in it, it won't stab me. Which is obviously not something I want during my nightly slumber. Now that I'm back, I, for some reason, feel _safe_. My heart has finally stopped beating as loud as an elephant, and I can finally lay back and rest. I let myself fall down in the hay, and closed my eyes.

I didn't sleep well. It was very cold. I should have taken my shirt with me. I didn't realize it would be this cold at night. It took me a long time before I actually fell asleep.

My short slumber was rudely interrupted by a big man pushing the blonde, who, if I recall correctly, called himself Bellamy, in my cell. "And ye better learn to behave, or else you won't get off so easily." The man said. He locked the cell door, and left me and the blonde alone. "What are you staring at, kid." I didn't even notice I was staring at him until he said that. I immediately looked away. Obviously the blonde was not in the mood to talk. Whatever he had done must have pissed the captain off. "Where did you hide it?" he asks. Hide it? What is he talking about? He must have noticed on my face that I didn't understand, so he said "The knife. Where did you hide the knife?" The knife? How does he know about that? Nobody saw me, right? And why did he get thrown in this cell? Before I could reply, the captain entered. "I have to admit. Out of all the people on this ship, the one person I _least_ expected to steal a knife was _you_." Oh no. He knows. How, though? "Bellamy. I didn't make you my first mate just because I like you." Bellamy doesn't respond. "What are you planning, Bellamy? Why betray me now, when the money is only one short trip to Sabaody Archipelago." Bellamy, again, didn't respond. "You'll be in here for a day. I like you, Bellamy. Let this be a warning. Hopefully that annoying kid will make you insane." The captain walks towards the door, stopping in front of it. "What did you do with the knife, anyway?" Bellamy still didn't respond. The captain grunted and left the cell.

For a short moment it was silent. The silence helped me think about what just happened. Apparently the captain thinks that Bellamy stole the knife, instead of me. Unless Bellamy _also_, stole a knife, which, just like the captain said, doesn't make any sense. Also, Bellamy was there when they were having dinner. "Where did you hide the knife?" Bellamy asks again. "I hid it under the hay. But how do you know I have it?" He snickered. "I didn't feel like working yesterday, so I grabbed the last bottle of sake and hid in one of the storages in the hallway." So _that_ was what the man was looking for last night. He grabbed a bottle of sake, but when he reached the door he realized it was empty. "I fell asleep, and when I woke up I heard something in the hallway. I looked through the _*****_window and saw you with a knife walking towards your cell. I was sort of drunk, so I didn't really think much of it at the time. I went back to sleep, and was later woken up by some men. They screamed something about me having taken a knife. I was the only one who didn't come to dinner, and you should have been in your cell. So they just assumed it was me." Fuck. I should have paid more attention last night. Not only did I not notice him, I woke him up as well, indicating that I wasn't silent enough. "But why didn't you just say it was me? They must have realized that my door was open last night. If you just said that you saw me walking in the hallway with that knife they would have definitely believed you." The blonde didn't respond to that. Perhaps he doesn't know either, or he's just too arrogant to say that he actually likes me. "Why did you steal that knife?" The blonde man asks, staring straight into my face for the first time. He has talked to me, sure, but he never looked straight into my eyes. This is also the first time I've actually seen his eyes, too. They're black, like mine, and it's got some kind of insane look to it. It looks like he comes straight out of an insane asylum. "I might need it if I ever want to escape. It might also be useful if I ever want to take back my straw hat. I might be able to run out of here without anyone noticing me, but if I am looking for my hat I might be in danger. That Stark probably doesn't want to just give it to me, and if he actually wears it I might need to threaten him." The man snickered at that. "It's Sarkies, not Stark. He's a good friend of mine, actually. Also, threatening him isn't going to get your hat back, trust me. Why is that hat so important to you, anyway?" His face changed a bit. He still has that crazy look in his eyes, but now it has mixed with some kind of curious interest. It looks hilariously stupid, as if it doesn't really belong on his face. It's as if he's trying to smile, but fails horribly. However, laughing at him would probably not make him very happy. Trying to hold in a laugh, I tell him. "A friend of mine saved my life. He was a pirate. He told me that, once I become a great pirate, I should return that hat to him. It's my treasure and guide. My guide that will help me with my dream to become the Pirate King!" I, politely, held in a laugh before. He, however, didn't. He didn't even try, actually. "P-p-pirate King?!" He laughs even louder. "D-dream?! Treasure?! Kid, a stupid hat like that is no treasure!" He, finally, tries to keep in his laugh. "Kid, treasure is gold! Gold that you can get from killing nobles, from selling kids li-" He stops at that, trying to avoid the topic of him being part of the crew that is planning to sell me. "Anyway, kid, the time where pirates can dream is over! There is no such thing as One Piece, there is no such thing as a 'Pirate King'!" I feel humiliated and angry. I knew I shouldn't have told him that. I knew that he would probably laugh at me. But still, some part of me wanted to think that Bellamy was different. Clearly, I was wrong.

We kept quiet for a little while. It was sort of awkward. I was angry at Bellamy, and Bellamy tried to make it better by talking to me. But I was, however, not in the mood, so eventually he stopped trying. After a few minutes, I ask him something. "So you seriously have no dreams, none at all?" Bellamy seems surprised, not expecting me to ask questions right now. "Well, I have one, but that dream will be fulfilled soon enough." I started to become curious."What is it?" "There is this one pirate that I admire. Donquixote Doflamingo. My dream is to become one of his henchmen. I heard he's in Sabaody Archipelago right now, which is the main reason why I'm still on this ship, with that _idiot_ for a captain. Everyone would be better off with him gone."

_****End of chapter 5****_

_**A/N**_

**Ugh. Sorry if the ending feels kind of rushed. I've got a headache and I need to poo. So yeah, I hope you liked it and stuff. Normally I check the chapter to see if there are any grammar mistakes, but I honestly don't feel like doing that at the moment. I'll check for it tommorow. I think I'll just go to bed early tonight. Also, don't forget to read my new story (oneshot) that I made last week! Cya...**

*** For those that are wondering, the doors on this ship are sort of like the ones on the Sunny. They have windows in them, so you can see through them. The storages don't have windows themselves, but the doors do, so that's how Bellamy could see Luffy**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N_**

**Sorry for not updating! I've mostly been busy doing nothing and doing schoolwork. But, I didn't ignore this story completely! I thought some more about how I wanted it to be. Basically, Luffy will become completely insane! Yay!**

**There are already a few signs in this chapter, but there will be even more the next one. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! It isn't too long, but not too short either. It's really just that I needed to get back into this story, so it took me a little longer (instead of 1 hour for one word page it took me around 1.5 hours)**

**Reviews**

_**Hardcorefan (Guest)**_**: I'm glad you like it! Here's more :D**

**_Littlepineapple (Guest)_: Awesome writing? Great plot? Awesome! I'm glad you like my story!**

_**FindingThatDamnedOnePiece**_**: Well, one month and a day isn't exactly what I'd call soon, but I hope it's soon enough!**

******Disclaimer: ****I Do ****NOT ****own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned in the story******

**Chapter 6**

A few days passed since me and Bellamy shared a cell. He was allowed to leave sometime after dinner. We didn't really talk a lot since that day. It's like he's been avoiding me. Not that it matters, I didn't exactly think of him as my friend. Still, he _was_ the only person that actually spoke with me.

Nothing happened since then. Life on a ship was a lot more boring than I thought. But, being locked up in a cell probably doesn't help. I also have no idea where we are. We could be at the North Pole for all I know. Even time itself has become vague to me now. I think I've been here for four days… no maybe five. I'm not sure. Time has gone by slowly, and, even though I did have afternoon naps every few days in the past, now I sleep for around 15 hours a day. I always knew I could easily fall asleep, but this is just madness. I am always bored, as there is simply nothing to do. At one point I even started talking to myself. Or well, not really _to_ myself. I talked to a friend I made up, but I'm trying to limit talking to him. Right now, I know that he's not real, but if it goes any further I might actually go insane.

One week has passed. I have no idea how far we have gone, but for the first time since I am aboard I can finally see an island. It doesn't look that big, and I think we're actually going towards it. The ship has definitely turned towards the island. Since I can only see it from the window in my cell, I won't be able to see it soon.

I hear someone coming up to my cell. I look at the door, as it slowly opens. Even though I have no idea what time it is, I'm sure it isn't time for dinner yet. Maybe we have reached our destination? Maybe the island that I saw only a little while ago, is the place where I will lose my freedom. Maybe it is the place where I will lose my life to slavery. It may very well be the place where I will be sold.

The one that opened the door was none other than Bellamy. "Come with me," he whispers, " and don't make a sound". I get up, slowly. I grab my knife, and look at Bellamy with a face that meant 'Can I take this with me?', hoping that he'd understand. He nods, and I follow him out of my cell. He looks around, making sure that nobody sees us. He clearly doesn't want anyone finding us. Is he helping me escape? But why? He has no reason to help me whatsoever. Does he not care about the millions and millions that they'd apparently make by selling me? He takes me to the storage room that he apparently slept in the last time I snuck out. "Stay here for now. I'm going to warn the others that you've escaped. They will most likely think that you'll already have gone of the ship, so most of the crew will go to the island. You'll have to be wary of the few that will still be here, searching for you in case you didn't leave. After I've told them, you'll have to go find your hat. It's in Sarkies's locker. I have the key here." He grabs a key from his pocket and gives it to me. "After you found your hat, leave the ship and run. Make sure you run as far away as possible. You'll have to find your own way home, I can't help you with that. The others don't know I'm helping you." "But why _are_ you helping me?" I ask him, still confused that he, who told me himself that he loves money more than anything, would do such a thing. "Kid, I'm doing this for two reasons. One, I like you. Don't ask me why, it just happened. For the first time in my life I feel like I'm doing something _bad_, and I've ruined plenty of people's lives. Two, this is a good opportunity. You were going to be our jackpot. You would make us so much money we would be set for life. But now the captain couldn't even hold a _child_ prisoner. Everybody will hate him, and then I can take over." A mutiny. Bellamy has probably thought this through. "Now, I can't promise you that nobody will look in the storage. You have a knife. Your life depends on this. If you have to use it, you better do so."

Bellamy left me in the storage. As I sit here in the dark, I think about how this could go bad. Someone could find me, they will actually search for me on the ship, and not on the main land, they could… so many things can go wrong here.

After a little while, I heard people running. Bellamy must have told them I 'escaped'. More running, even screaming now. Words like "Find him!" and "Where could he be!" echo throughout the ship as they try and find out where I am. This went on for a few minutes. I'm trying to determine whether or not it's safe to leave the room. As I can't hear any footsteps, I get up. And just as I go to the door, it opens. A man, who must be in his mid-thirties, looks at me with gaping eyes. My mind goes blank. I got caught by surprise. I didn't even realize that I had my knife in my hand before it was through his chest.

**_End of chapter 6_**

**_A/N_**

**I'm going on a skiing holiday to France next week. I'll still have a week to make a new chapter, but if there isn't a new update by Saturday, there won't be one for another week (so two weeks from now). **

**Anyway, Luffy committed a murder! Oh noes! I hope it was kind of obvious. Maybe you had to reread that sentence three times before you finally got it. It's always so annoying when you make a story, you never know whether or not people understand what you write. Same with people that make puzzles, you never know if it is too difficult. It may be easy for you, but you made it, so you can never really check. That's also why I'm never too sure if my stories are actually good. I ofcourse redid chapter 3 after it was released, because I didn't like it personally, but I'm still not sure if that was just me. Perhaps I deleted the most awesome chapter ever T_T**


End file.
